Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) systems have been in use for many years and can be used to provide imaging and/or analysis of a sample being tested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,128, U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,398, and PCT/US2008/082969 describe a variety of NMR technologies, and are incorporated herein by reference. Various different types of NMR are known, including laboratory NMR spectroscopy that places the sample under investigation inside a detection coil, and in-situ or “inside out” NMR that places a detection coil inside or adjacent to a sample under investigation. Existing in-situ NMR devices have deficiencies in their ability to cancel Radio Frequency (RF) or other Electromagnetic (EM) noise in the vicinity of the in-situ NMR measurement.